


He’s not responding...

by OneshotAccount (NightDragon5656)



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Allura is Dead, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coran is dead, Evil Lance, Hunk is dead, I Don't Even Know, I don’t know which, I don’t really know if it’s graphic, I play that game obsessively, I reached level 739 on Helix Jump. Does that explain why I’m like this?, I'm Going to Hell, It’s a problem, It’s literally only the word fuck, I’m done now, Lance has multiple mental illnesses, Lance is a murderer!, Lance is dead inside, M/M, No I’m not., Pidge is dead, There is swearing, This might be scary, What is graphic to me might not be considered graphic to you, YESH, and the other way round, dark lance, depictions of gore, im done, it kinda is, keith is dead, kind of, okay, shiro is dead, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightDragon5656/pseuds/OneshotAccount
Summary: Keith is losing himself, Lance is deteriorating.A short-ish oneshot about when Lance kills his friends and talks to Keith like he’s still alive even though he’s dead.





	He’s not responding...

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of just went with it, no plan in mind. 
> 
> I think I’ll just go off of people’s requests if they-you-like my writing and are willing to give me some. Because if I’m off to my own devices things like this happen. 
> 
> So yeah, requests on either this website and Insta will be welcome. My Insta will be at the end.

That wasn’t me, Keith; it’s never been me. Can’t you fucking realise that? You never knew me, never! Why is that so hard to understand? Always calling me Lance, Lance, Lance with that happy tone of yours. Always waiting for me to initiate a light-hearted conversation ‘cause you want to get away from your demons. 

Well, I have my OWN FUCKING DEMONS, KEITH. MY OWN AND I DON’T NEED YOURS AS WELL. 

But you never could get your head around that, and now you’ll pay the price, right? 

Ha! Who am I kidding? Of course, you will. 

You can’t get out of it, Keith. 

You will pay. 

And you will suffer for what you’ve done to me. 

I wake up in the middle of the night and I see shadows, more than I used to. 

‘Cause now you’ve got me terrified of the things you were; I never used to be afraid of my family, Keith. Never used to see and practically feel my dad beating me half to death every night. Never used to experience my once loving mother attempting to stab me to death, drowning in her alcohol. I never used to see my friends mocking me and making me suffer to no end for something I can’t change. 

I never used to witness these things, Keith. 

AND IT’S ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT I DO NOW. 

I see Hunk with his guts spilt out onto the floor of my bedroom. I see the knife in my hands. 

I see Pidge drowned and glassy eyes staring at me with my hands still resting around her bruised throat. 

I see Allura’s limbs lying around me in a circle, her head facing me, all the hair sliced off and deep cuts littering her scalp. 

I see Coran hanging from a tree I put him on after I strangled him, tongue lolling out and eyes wide. 

I see Shiro foaming at the mouth and thick trails of dark blood trickling from where his eyes would be if they were there. But they aren’t Keith, they are in my hands. 

I see you lying next to me, a gun in your hand and red blood drying and matting dark, silky black hair on the side of your head.

I SEE MYSELF SURROUNDED BY YOUR BODIES AND I CAN’T GET THEM OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD. YOU PUT THEM THERE. 

Take them out. T-take them out, Keith. 

.

Hey, Keith... why aren’t you moving?

Keith. 

Keith?

. .

Keith, what’s this red stuff in your hair?

I thought you had a shower today. 

Were you painting again?

You always make such lovely paintings on your body. Though I don’t really see the appeal in doing it on your own skin. 

. . .

Hey, Keith. 

Is that a gun?

Keith, did you hurt these people?

They’re lying around us. 

Why did you place them there?

Keith, get the phone, we need to get help. 

They look like they’re dying. 

. . . .

Keith, these people are dead. 

Okay, if you’re not going to, I’ll call the police. 

. . . . .

They are on their way, Keith, don’t worry. 

These people will be fine soon. 

And you, you’ll be taken care of, yeah? 

Oh, Keith, don’t cry, everything’s going to be alright. 

No, wait, these are dried tears. 

We’re you crying earlier?

I don’t remember you crying. 

. . . . . .

Keith, I don’t really remember much recently. 

We might need to go to the doctors about it. 

You’ll come with me, right, Keith?

Ha, of course, you will.

‘Cause I loooove you. 

And you love me too, right?

That’s why you’ve been hiding all those paintings on your body from me, it’s because you want them to be a surprise, right?

Too bad, I’ve seen them now. 

They really are beautiful though. 

You’ll have to explain to me at some point why they are just lines. 

I’m really curious Keith. 

Can you tell me now?

. . . . . . .

You’re being very quiet Keith. 

Is something wrong?

Is it the people around us?

Do you want them to go away?

Yes, the smell is rather bad, isn’t it? 

Should I take them outside, maybe they’ll freshen up in the outside air? 

What do you think, Keith?

Keith?

. . . . . . . .

Keith, these new people want to separate us. 

They say that I have to open the door and let them in. 

I’m pretty sure they want to take you away. 

Maybe it’s because you killed these people. 

Ah, yes, that’s it. 

It’s because you killed these people. 

. . . . . . . . .

“Lance, you need to speak to us if you want to get better.”

“. . . . . . . . . .”

“Your sentence has been reduced, you know.”

“We managed to get it reduced in terms of mental illnesses.”

“We weren’t lying though.  
And that means you’ve got to speak with us more, Lance.”

“Please, you’re only young. Please tell us what is going on.”

“Tell us what’s inside your head.”

“...Keith...”

“What?”

“Where’s Keith?”

“He killed himself, Lance. Don’t you remember?”

“No.”

“....Where’s Hunk?”

“You killed him, Lance.”

“Where’s Pidge?”

“You also killed her.”

“Shiro?”

“And him.”

“Allura?”

“Her too.”

“Coran?”

“Him as well.”

“Lance, you killed your friends and boyfriend.”

“Oh.”

“.....Did you see Keith’s paintings?”

“What paintings?”

“They were really good.”

“What paintings, Lance?”

“The ones on his body.”

“Sorry?”

“The lines. The red ones.”

“He tried to hide them from me but I found out.”

“It was a really nice surprise and I’m so proud of him for giving me such a gift.”

“...”

“End session 105 at 3:47 pm 14th February 2015, exactly one year after the murders occurred.”

**Author's Note:**

> My Insta- thenameisabi13
> 
> Don’t ask. I’m an idiot.


End file.
